


Burning Flesh

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Supernatural creature reader, kitsune reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: The reader is found unconscious in the woods, an unknown power emanating from her.





	Burning Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this image: https://66.media.tumblr.com/afb0f75f69ff8f234d68e33ce308a27a/tumblr_inline_p7jz88TmaT1rwbfyf_500.jpg

“Kitsune? Like Kira?” Scott shimmed in, glancing at the girl laying on the table before them. 

 

Lydia had another one of her Banshee episodes that morning. She had walked miles into the woods all by herself and eventually found her. A girl was laying unconscious at the foot of a tree, and she was warm,  abnormally warm, but her heart was still beating when Scott, Stiles and Liam arrived, which was good news. 

In the jeep on the way to the hospital, her body had started to do little spasms before tiny red and orange lights started running under her skin. Lydia, who was siting in the back of the jeep with Liam and the girl’s body laying across their laps, had felt her instantly warm up even more. It lasted about 30 seconds before the lights faded. 

They decided to bring her to Deaton instead of the hospital. 

“Not exactly like Kira. I never worked with them before but I did read about them. She’s a fire Kitsune, a fox of fire.”

“She’s burning,” Kira pulled her hand away from the girl’s arm as a small light passed under her fingers. 

“That’s probably why she’s unconscious. We have to find a way-”

All of a sudden, the girl’s hair took ablaze as fast as dry twigs, and it seemed that gravity didn’t exist for them anymore. The lights were dancing underneath her skin, glowing brighter and her whole body tensed up, evident warmth coming from it. 

Scott could see it. He could see the fire spirit around her getting agitated.  _Really_  agitated. 

“Stiles with me!” Deaton took out one of his big metal dog bath and gave Stiles a bucket to help him fill it with water. The veterinarian then sent Kira to go get a bucket full of ice and soon enough, Scott and Liam carried the unconscious Kitsune to the bath, dropping her in as fast as they could. Their fingers had burned slightly and pain was evident mostly on Liam’s face, Scott controlling himself to not wince too much. 

It took a few seconds before the girl emerged from the iced water gasping for air. She looked around herself as she started to shiver, holding the sides of the dog bath tightly, her knuckles going white. They all helped her out of it, a dry towel being wrapped around her. They sat her back on the table she was laying on earlier. 

“What’s your name?” Scott asked right away, sitting beside her. 

“(Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” the girl mumbled, looking around herself, “where am I?”

“In a vet clinic, you’re safe here”

Kira spoke up, “Why were you in the woods?”

“I- I don’t know…”

Stiles looked at her in a way that was somewhat intimidating for the person being observed, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in Beacon Hills before.”

“I’ve never been in Beacon Hills. I don’t know why I came here. I just ran. I ran where it pulled me.”

“It?” questioned Scott, “who’s ‘it’?”

“I don’t know,” she responded and the alpha gave Stiles a knowing look. Beacon Hills was back to its original state, a beacon for supernatural creatures. That’s probably what brought her there. 

There was a moment of silence. 

And another,

and another,

and another, just before Stiles snickered, “Well, looks like the girl on fire got out of the Hunger Games!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
